Fathers and Daughters
by TheMushroomExcuse
Summary: Artie has something to tell Claudia.


Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with the creators, actors, or anyone involved with the making of this wonderful SyFy show, Warehouse 13. I am not using this literary work for monetary gain. I am only borrowing these characters and previously created plots to have a basis for my imagination. In other words, I love this show. I never want it to end.

A/N: I know that these characters, especially Artie, are not in character. I just thought that in an alternate universe, this would be adorable. For Steampunk-archer, who loves Artie.

"Hey Claudia? Can I talk to you?" Artie asked, as he tapped on Claudia's closed door at the B&B

"Sure, come in." Claudia replied. Artie walked in to her room and sat on the chair next to her bed, where she was sitting. "Sup?"

"Oh, I wanted to ask your opinion on something." Artie told her.

"I'm touched! You never ask me for advice…" Claudia said, instantly intrigued.

" I am going to ask the whole team sooner or later, but I figured I would ask you first since it is going to make the biggest impact on you."

"Okay, shoot." Claudia replied, cautiously. Artie took a deep breath.

"I want to ask Vanessa to marry me."

Claudia blinked. She didn't know what to say.

"Uhh…." Was all she could say out loud.

"So, should I?" Artie asked, hopeful. Claudia snapped out of it a little.

"Heck yeah!" Claudia yelled, and jumped up and gave Artie a big bear hug.

"So, when are you going to ask her? Did you get a ring? When do you want the wedding to be? Can I tell Myka and Pete at dinner?" She said, enthusiastically.

"Slow down there… In answer to your questions, I am probably going to ask her next week. I have a diamond ring, I want the wedding to be whenever she wants it to be, and I will be telling them at dinner. I. Not you." He replied. "And please, let go of me." Claudia was still hugging Artie, and he was getting uncomfortable.

"Oh. Sorry." Claudia said, as she let go of him. "I'm just so happy for you! I can't wait!"

" It's okay. I'm pretty excited too. But I want you to know something first, before the next chapter of my life becomes a reality." Artie said, seriously.

"I don't like that tone of voice." Claudia half joked.

" I want you to know that you have changed my life. You and Pete and Myka and Leena have shown me what it is like to be a family, to be loved. I could not have considered taking this next step without you guys to show me what love really is." Artie said. Claudia's eyes were now watering. Artie continued, "I really wish that I could have been with you those years when Joshua was missing. Leaving you alone was a big mistake that I wish I could erase."

"Artie. You don't have to."

"But I do. I want you to know what a big positive impact you guys have had on me. Most of all, I want you to know that you have taught me what it is like to be a father. I know I am far from perfect, but I love you like a daughter, and I like to think that you are mine. I wish I could be the father that you need and want."

"Oh Artie, you are doing a pretty grand job. I love you, Artie. I don't ever want you or Myka or Pete or Leeena to leave me." Claudia replied, tears freely falling from her eyes.

"I think I speak for all of when I say that we will never leave you as long as we are alive, and I will do everything in my power to assure you that we won't die any time soon. Knock on wood."

Claudia smiled. "Thanks , Artie. I didn't know you were superstitious."

"Eh, in this job you can never be too careful. I have something for you." Artie said, as he pulled something out of his pocket. He gave it to Claudia.

"Artie, I…Thank you." She said, as she held her new Secret Service badge. "How did you get it?"

"Myka and I put in a good word about you to the secret service and Mrs. Frederic agreed that you have proven yourself. But you are only to use it in dire emergencies. Let Myka and Pete get you past guards, and only use this if worst comes to worst because the secret service will probably be pretty mad if you start using it for evil." Artie said.

"Yeah. Okay." She replied, staring at the badge as if it were a life line. Artie got up to leave.

"Artie?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. And be happy with Dr. Vanessa. You deserve it. I love you, Artie."

"I love you too, Claudia." And with that, Artie left, leaving the woman he thought of as his daughter, quietly sobbing tears of happiness, that her daddy had finally come home to her.

A/N: I know that you can't just get a secret service badge like that, but pretend for this story that you can. :) If you want, you can leave a kind review. Thank you for reading!


End file.
